


Behind Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, stupid fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When around others, they bicker and complain about each other. Once Thorin and Bilbo are alone, they're completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your otp doing the exact opposite. They are always bickering and fighting when there are people around, but once they’re alone they fly into each others arms and kiss and are just stupidly affectionate. Literally everyone thinks they’re sworn enemies, but nah," with Bagginshield! Found this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> (http://animaimaginez.tumblr.com/post/119607055168/mackervel-you-know-that-trope-where-couples)

"You need to go back home! We don't need a burglar hobbit!"

"That contract you made me sign says differently!"

"Screw the contract! Go back home."

"No!"

Gandalf and the Company watched the hobbit and soon-to-be King argue. The two arguing is becoming repetitive and they wonder if they'll ever stop. 

"They probably need to fuck," Kili whispered.

Fili heard him. "You don't say," he whispered back, shoving Kili's shoulder playfully and laughing at the idea. Thorin and Bilbo will never get intimate with each other. Thorin and Bilbo hate each other too much to do so. At least that's what they thought.

The Company got bored from the arguing and went off to do their own individual activities while Gandalf stayed and continued to watch. The wizard shook his head. The dwarves fail to see what's painfully obvious. Soon, Gandalf went away, leaving the hobbit and dwarf alone.

Thorin noticed and grabbed Bilbo's arm, pulling him close. "Follow me," he whispered, tugging Bilbo to follow him through the forest, away from the others.

.

They stopped at a tall tree, blocked from any eyes that dare to watch them again. Thorin and Bilbo stared at each other, until Thorin leaned down and snuck a kiss on Bilbo's lips.

The hobbit returned the action, wrapping his arms around the dwarf's waist and bringing him closer. Thorin moved away first, resting his forehead on Bilbo's. "I hope my words didn't hurt you Bilbo. I want you to stay."

Bilbo hugged him. "I know. Can we stay here for awhile? I miss being with you alone." They sat down on the wet dirt, holding hands and sneaking quick kisses. 

Both of them are not yet ready to reveal their relationship to the others and they actually like being secretive; it gives them a thrill. Thorin hummed and kissed Bilbo's forehead. 

"I love your curly hair." Bilbo chuckled and played with one of Thorin's braids. 

"Thank you but your hair...is beautifully long and different. You must teach me how to braid."

"I promise and perhaps you can let me braid your own hair."

Bilbo nodded and smiled. "I would love that." 

The hobbit and dwarf stayed there for many more minutes until they got up, deciding to return back to camp. Bilbo leaned forward and kissed Thorin one more time and then held the dwarf's hand. "Lead the way."

Thorin smiled and started walking, tugging Bilbo along with him.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and Ask Questions On:
> 
> animaimaginez.tumblr.com  
> anima-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
